


Raging Fists

by BrianThePhantomThief



Series: Makoto Niijima Week 2020 [2]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Action, F/M, Fighting, Friendship, Makoto Niijima Week, Original Character(s), Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:21:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27227998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianThePhantomThief/pseuds/BrianThePhantomThief
Summary: Makoto Niijima is truly a beautiful badass. Fist-fighting from the beginning and ready for anything. But what happens when she gets into a bad situation with no way out?
Relationships: Niijima Makoto/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Makoto Niijima Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981871
Kudos: 1
Collections: Makoto Niijima Week 2020





	Raging Fists

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Makoto Niijima Week Day 2: Holiday/ New Friendships
> 
> It's been a while since my OC has seen some time in the spotlight. Now's a better time than ever. 
> 
> Hope You Enjoy!!

Makoto Niijima.

The student council president of Shujin Academy. One who seeks to provide all assistance to whomever requires. She was always the smartest person that other students would turn to.

But she was also prepared to defend herself from anything that stood in her way. She was trained in Aikido. Ready to get into a fight without word. She'd be ready to throw down, whenever and wherever.

One day, she was on her way to Shujin when she heard a scream. She looked around and saw a female student being harassed by some punks in an alley.

"Okay chick. Time to cough up or shut up!" One punk said.

"Please! I..." The female student sounded like she was in pain.

Makoto knew she couldn't let her fellow student be there in such a situation. She couldn't have those punks have there way.

She approached the punks in the alley with a glare on her eyes.

"Get away from her!" She growled at the punks. They turned their attention to her.

"What do you want? Get lost, chick." One said.

"I said get away from her!" Makoto said.

"Stand aside. I'll take of her." Another one. She assumed he was their leader.

"Don't think I'm going easy on you just cause you're a chick." He said, cracking his knuckles.

Makoto stood her ground. She prepared herself for what was to come. The punk then threw a punch at her but she caught it.

"The hell!?" He said.

Makoto then kicked him in the face and he fell on his back. He groaned in pain.

"Holy shit! This chick's insane!" One punk said.

"Now get away from her! Makoto shouted, walking towards the other punks.

But then, Makoto felt something grab her leg.

"Piece of shit!" The punk leader said, getting back up.

Makoto tried to free her leg, but the punk's grip was too strong. He pulled her off the ground and slammed her against the wall. She screamed in pain.

"N-Niijima-san!" The female student called.

"Shut your mouth!" One punk said, kicking her in the stomach.

Makoto felt her head spinning. She couldn't see straight and felt herself being choked.

"You picked the wrong fight, you bitch!" The punk leader said.

He punched Makoto in her stomach and she screamed in more pain. She felt her body weaken as her vision began to waver. The punk released her and she fell the the ground in pain.

"Okay. Now I'm ending this." The punk leader said.

He back up slowly and readied himself for a grand slam. Makoto couldn't get herself back up as she felt the ground shake as the punk leader charged at her.

"Sayonar-"

Then...it stopped. The ground wasn't shaking anymore. Makoto managed to lift her head up and look at what had happened.

The punk leader had stopped charging and stood there. Not moving. His face looked like he was in pain. The giveaway was that he fell on the ground.

Behind him was a black frizzy haired boy wearing a blue sweater that was covering a Shujin Academy uniform.

"What the!? Who are-"

The punk was shut up by the boy kicking him in the face. He dropped to the ground. The boy stood there, eyeing the other punks.

He growled at the other punks. They didn't waste time as they fled from the alley.

The boy sighed and put his hands in his sweater pockets. He pulled out a case and put on glasses contained in the case.

He helped the female student up. He looked her over and then went to help Makoto. She was in a much worse condition. Her forehead was bruised and she was drooling blood.

"You okay?" He asked.

Makoto didn't answer. She couldn't gather the strength to get her mouth moving. The boy helped her on her feet. She wobbled in place but the boy helped her so she wouldn't fall.

"It's okay. I gotcha." He said.

"Will she be okay?" The female student asked.

"I'll get her medical care. Do me a favor and tell the principal what happened, yeah?" The boy said.

The female student nodded and hurried to Shujin. The boy student with Makoto and helped her to a doctor's office.

"She gonna be okay?" The boy asked the doctor.

"She's unconscious, but she'll be fine." The doctor said.

"Okay. Thanks." The boy said.

He didn't leave though. He stayed until Makoto regained her strength. The doctor said she'd do as much as she could to get her up and running again.

One hour passed...

The doctor told the boy to come into the examination room. He did and looked at the bed. Makoto was there, her body was all cleaned up.

"Hello?" The boy asked.

"Ngh...h-huh?" Makoto slowly opened her eyes and saw the boy.

"She's still a little shaken up, but she just needs to move her body around. Other than that, she'll be okay." The doctor said.

"Good. Thanks." The boy said.

Makoto lifted herself up. The boy helped her on her feet and escorted her out of the examination room.

"How do you feel?" The boy asked.

"I still feel a little light headed. But I'll be fine." Makoto said.

"That's good to hear. You looked like a wreck before." The boy said.

"I'll say. I could barely feel my body." Makoto said.

"Well, I'm glad you're okay, Niijima-san." The boy said.

"Thanks to you. Umm...what was your name?" Makoto asked.

"Brian. Brian Takauji."

"I see. Thank you for helping me, Takauji-kun." Makoto said.

"No problem. But please, just call me Brian." Brian said.

"Oh. Okay, Brian." Makoto said.

Makoto looked at Brian. She gave him a warm smile. Brian rubbed the back of his head as he returned a smile back. Makoto felt like she had now made a new friend in him.

_I am thou... Thou art I... Thou hast acquired a new vow..._

_It shall become the wings of rebellion that breaketh thy chains of captivity..._

_With the birth of the Strength Persona, I have acquired the wings of blessing that shall lead to freedom and new power..._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! 
> 
> Follow me on Twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/theshumakosimp?s=09
> 
> Have a great day!!


End file.
